Hope
by O'Abina
Summary: This story take place pre and post Avengers. It is about what is really going through Loki's minds before and after this happens. I suck at summaries. Just Read It ! Please.


**A/N Hey people, I'm trying my hand in Avenger Fan Fiction! And who better to write about then the best villain of all time? That's right! Loki! Enjoy!**

**Warning: Description of the aftermath of torchure. If you have a weak stomach don't read! Otherwise, you've been warned**

**Disclaimer: What would possess someone to think I own any of these characters?**

* * *

After so long of falling through the void, Loki had long since lost all sense of awareness. Sense of feeling. Or even true thought process. He just fell through the void listening to all the strange noises and watched the very fabric of time unravel before him.

The void is a very strange and unforgiving place. It's a place where the normal laws of the universe have no meaning. A place where some of the darkest secrets are hidden. It a place that wants to share all of these secrets with you. It's enough to drive anyone mad. And all Loki could do, was listen. He had no way of blocking it out, and almost all of his magic was depleted.

_Soon, _Loki thought. _Soon, this will all be over_. But the fate have never been so kind to him before.

…

Loki started to finally get feeling back. Loki knew this because he felt a searing pain tearing his shoulder apart. Then, Loki felt as though he was being pulled through a shrinking tube.

Finally, it was over. Yet, all Loki could see was a blanket of darkest. He also felt ground beneath him; the void had no ground. Something large was touching his neck and he side of his face. It was so very cold. As if the hand had never felt the rays of the sun against it, or the warmth of the fire. _Am I still in the void? I doesn't feel like the void._ Loki wanted nothing more than to sleep, but curiosity got the better of him. Loki opened his eyes.

There were stars and asteroids all around him. It was so quiet. Loki started to close his eyes again when something jerked his chin up. Alarmed, Loki snapped his eyes open. There were to unnaturally blue eyes staring down at him. Whatever was looking down at him was larger than a frost giant, and had dark, battled scarred skin. It's mouth twisted into a cruel smile. Now Loki felt fear coursing through him. _But, why? What is this thing staring into my very soul?_

After what felt like a thousand years of staring into the blazing blue eyes, the being spoke, "The fate are smiling down on us to send you here, little frost giant. Don't be afraid. We'll show you your true path. You'll become the perfect weapon, Loki of nowhere. You're ours now."

* * *

Loki looked at his reflection in the mirror from his cell. He thought that maybe he should be afraid that he failed Thanos, But, if he were truthful with himself, he wasn't sure if he felt anything anymore. Ever since Loki was pulled out of the void by Thanos, he couldn't remember ever being happy or loved in his very long life. He remember couldn't feel pain or disappointment. Nothing at all. Not regret, guilt, anger. None of the things he should feel. It was as if he lost all emotion. Of course he can still pretend that he felt something, but it was only an act. Strange, was the only thing he could think on the matter.

_Can I even feel physical pain anymore?_ Loki shifted his shirt so he could see his shoulder. The shoulder Thanos grabbed to pull him out of the void. He could still see a faint outline of the burn mark he left behind. No matter how hard d he tried to hide the mark with magic, Thanos' burn mark was still faintly visible, if you knew where to look. Loki poked it.

A volt of pain ripped through his body. _Yes, I can still feel physical pain. _With that, Loki laid down on his cot, pretending that he slept.

* * *

Loki didn't eat or sleep no matter what everyone thought. He wasn't sure if anyone noticed his thinning form. He acted like he ate and slept, but sooner or later, it'll physically show. Although, considering that it was only Thor and Frigga that visited him, Loki didn't think anyone would notice for a while. Plus, when Thor and Frigga did come to visit, the dance was always the same. Loki would play the part of the hurting, hateful, black- sheep of the family, and Thor or Frigga would try to get him to see reason. Despite what they might think, Loki really didn't feel anything anymore. Nothing at all. He couldn't even remember a time when he did.

* * *

After a while, Loki lost the strength to do anything besides do one last magic trick and breath. He was so tired. But Loki couldn't sleep.

Loki was so weak. So much so, that he that he could barely hide what he truly looked like. It wasn't too long after Loki lost all strength to do anything that he started to dream about death again.

But the fates have never been so kind to him before.

…

For the first time since Loki's imprisonment, Odin went to visit his son. All Loki had the strength to do was keep his eyes open as he watched the Allfather. Odin walked over to Loki's cot and kneeled down next to him. Odin put his hand on the side of Loki's face. Then, with a slightly trembling hand, he moved Loki's shirt to reveal his shoulder. To reveal the mark Thanos left on him.

A single tear fell from the Allfather's eye as he whispered, "Oh, my son. I'm such a fool. I'm so sorry, Loki." He lent forward, placing a kiss on Loki's forehead.

Loki could feel his magic failing him and what he truly looked like starting to show. His vision started blurring, but he still heard Odin gasp. Loki then felt himself being picked up and Odin pleading with him to hold on. "Please Loki, hold on."

_How strange_.

* * *

Thor stared down on what should be his little brother. But it didn't look like Loki. He was only skin and bone. Thor could count each of his ribs without even looking closely! His eyes had sunken in and there were huge black bags under and around his eyes.

To put it gently, Loki's body looked as though it had been mutilated. The skin on his back was deformed from wiping, cuts, and healed broken bones. His limbs looked like they got a similar form of treatment; also, like they'd been broken everywhere, then forced to carry hundreds of pound. Loki's veins had blackened from poisons injected into his systems.

The healers informed them that his internal organs had dead tissue in them and heavy scarring. That it look as though he had eaten nails, or someone had cut him open. The healers told them that Loki's eyes had been slashed and poisoned had been injected into them.

Loki's beautiful face was covered in scars. There were bald spots on his head from who knew what at this point. But what disturbed Thor the most about his brother's appearance, was the large handprint on his shoulder. Odin had yet to explain what it was from or what it meant.

Loki appeared to be in so much pain. Luckily, the healers informed them that Loki should make a slow, but full recovery. They said how Loki would've most likely of died sooner if he hadn't healed most of the serious injuries. When Thor processed this information, he had broken down in tears and clutched his brother's hand. Loki had gone through so much. So much on his own. _Oh, Loki_.

Odin and Frigga stayed besides Thor , waiting for their son to awaken.

* * *

Loki felt something clutching his hand. At first, he thought it was Thanos._ But, no. It isn't Thanos. Who is it?_ Loki remembered Odin, and then his disguise fell. He remembered someone crying, pleading with him to hold on. _ Was it Odin who said that? Or maybe it was Thor. Frigga? Maybe all of them._ Loki knew he appeared to be in pretty bad shape. Loki heard someone still crying. It was the person who was holding his hand. _I should comfort them._ Loki never liked crying, so he squeezed the hand and opened his damaged eyes.

Although, Loki didn't really need them to know who was there. Odin, Frigga, and Thor. His family. It was a second before Loki was bombarded with hug, kisses, and apologizes. All Loki did, was give them a faint smile. _Strange_, Loki thought. But not for his lack of emotion this time. For something else.

For the first time, in a very long time, Loki felt Hope.

* * *

**A/N There you go, my very sad story with a happy ending. Sorry if the gory scene disturbed some of you. Please review!**


End file.
